Spend It With You
by Charlie Hammond
Summary: The Doctor is experiencing the one life he thought he could never have - a life with Rose Tyler. Will the meta-crisis Doctor be able to cope with the events after Dårlig Ulv-Stranden, or will life as a human become to much for him to bear during the highs and lows of their relationship?


Rose stared as she watched the TARDIS dissolve in front of her. She cherished every moment of it - seeing the blue box fade into nothing, listening to the screech of it disappear - for she knew it would be the last time she would ever hear that noise that brought hope into her heart. She felt the Doctor squeeze her hand, bringing her out of her thoughts. She looked down at their entwined fingers and then up to his solemn looking face. She wanted to question whether he was really the same man that she had fallen in love with, but her doubt guiltily washed over her – he looked so much like the man that had just disappeared, they must be alike in some manner.

"What now?" He asked her quietly.

She shrugged her shoulders and turned to face him, placing her hand on his chest, double checking that he was in fact human, and that he was definitely real.

"We go back to London and spend our life together?" She suggested. Neither of them had commented on his choice of words he had previously said about them two being together.

He grinned at her and hugged her around the middle, bringing her feet slightly off the ground and spinning in a full circle before placing her back down again. "I would love that."

She kissed him again, eager to finish what they had started before the other Doctor had left them on the beach in Norway. She parted her lips, not seeking access to his mouth, but allowing him access to her own; she didn't want to rush him into anything. To Rose's surprise, the Doctor had the same intentions and gladly took the opportunity to explore Rose's mouth. He responded to her intentions, each kiss becoming full with more passion as he slipped his tongue partly out of his mouth to run it along Rose's bottom lip. She shivered with pleasure and felt a smile grow across her face – she couldn't believe that she was finally snogging the Doctor.

Jackie decided to keep her distance and to let the young couple have their moment. She tried to look away, nonchalantly, but began to grow awkward as she didn't know how much longer this would last. Eventually, she decided to clear her throat and to take a step forward, knowing fully well that she was interrupting them.

"I think we should be getting the plane back to London shortly." She had to shout over the waves and wind.

Rose broke her kiss with the Doctor; she had forgotten that her mother was watching them as they began the beginnings of many kisses, and she blushed with embarrassment. Jackie was happy for them, she no longer had to watch her daughter become exhausted trying to get back to the man she loved, but she really wished that they would keep the kissing to a minimum, especially when Tony was around.

"Sorry," Rose mumbled.

She took the Doctor's hand in hers and wrapped her free arm around his, making sure he wasn't going to run off anywhere again. They walked towards Jackie where she joined the couple and they set out towards a café where Jackie could call for a taxi.

* * *

Rose and Jackie sat down at an empty table and the Doctor kindly offered to order drinks for them. Jackie had protested but since the Doctor insisted, she had to give in. Rose watched him walk over the counter, her eyes focused mainly on his bum. Jackie eyed her suspiciously and began to speak.

"I don't know what you two are planning to do in this universe, but I'm begging you, Rose, don't do anything stupid."

Rose looked at her mother in shock before beginning to laugh. "Mum, we're _not_ stupid. We know what we're doing and we both want to be with each other, I think we knew that a while ago."

"As long as you know what you're doing," she repeated Rose's words as the Doctor walked over to them carrying three drinks.

He placed them on the table where Rose thirstily took hers and audibly gulped it down.

"Hey, calm down there!" The Doctor warned her as she drunk the contents of her glass.

There was no stopping her though. She placed the now empty glass back down on the table and smacked her arm against her mouth, wiping the evidence off. Suddenly, she began to shake and a throbbing pain arose in her head. She had forgotten to drink her smoothie carefully and was now feeling the after effects as she voiced her pain. Sure enough, the Doctor rested a hand on her thigh under the table and smirked at her. He gave a light squeeze with his hand as her brain freeze died down and she smiled at the warmness it brought to her.

It was then that Jackie decided it was time she whipped out her phone and began to dial a number for a taxi. "Hello, yes I'd like a taxi from Dårlig Ulv-Stranden … yeah to Oslo airport … okay great!" She hung up and told the Doctor and Rose that it would be here in about five minutes.

Jackie drunk the remains of her tea and the Doctor sipped at his but he kept being distracted from it because of Rose's wandering hands. She had to make sure that the man she saw before her really was the Doctor, and that he wasn't going anywhere. At first, her hand remained in his, drawing small circles on his palm. He twitched under her light brushes and she made a mental note that it tickled him. Her hands then wandered up his left forearm, the small circles becoming bigger as they dancing on his sleeve. She then boldly slid her hand down to his thigh and squeezed it, making sure that it was real. When she was sure of it, her circles continued and the Doctor swore that she must have realised was she was doing to him, because her hand suddenly retreated back to her own body.

Jackie was the first to notice the taxi pull outside the café and, the Doctor gathering his thoughts, slowly got up and held his hand out to Rose. She gladly took it and began to walk towards the car, closely followed by her mother.

The Doctor and Rose slipped into the back seats of the cab and Jackie greeted the driver as she sat in the front. To her relief, he spoke English, but to her frustration had started a conversation asking her about how they got to be in Norway and kept pointing out the fact that they had no luggage. Jackie continued to make up a lie, not telling this stranger that they had come to meet an alien and bring a version of him back with them.

Rose sat in the middle seat purposely to be near the Doctor; she never wanted to be away from him again. He wrapped his arm around her and breathed in the lingering scent of her shampoo. She wriggled to make herself comfy; one arm wrapped around his waist whilst the other rested in the crook of where his leg and hip joined, only occasionally playing with the fabric of his blue suit or inspecting his ticklish palm. His hand wrapped firmly around hers as he felt the light strokes of her fingertips dance on his palm and he held her, not daring to move in case anything happened. He wasn't looking at her, but rather out the window, taking in everything that had happened in the last few hours. He visited the memories that were fresh in his mind and felt sorry for his counterpart that was now stuck in the other universe – he wouldn't get to live Rose's life with her. He couldn't deny himself the fact that he was extremely happy that he got to live out the one life he thought he could never have; he could grow old with Rose Tyler and nothing was in his way from doing so. He loved these new feelings that came with being human, he didn't have to feel guilty about loving Rose anymore and, with that thought in his head, he squeezed her tighter towards him, never wanting to let go.

* * *

"Three tickets for the next flight to London, please," Jackie asked the woman serving her.

The woman behind the counter swept back a piece of long, brown hair that had fallen out of her bun and began to type on her computer.

She smiled, "You're in luck. The next flight is in twenty minutes."

Jackie sighed with relief as she continued to pay for the tickets. The Doctor and Rose pushed forward, promising to meet Jackie behind the barrier that allowed their adventure to the plane to continue. Rose stood on her tiptoes as she gave the Doctor a light kiss on the ear, followed by one on the lips. They hadn't kissed since the beach and the Doctor was taken aback for a moment but had no time to respond as Jackie was hastily pushing them forward.

"Go, go! We're going to be late!" She said, ignoring their embrace.

Finally, they made it through all the security and Rose wanted nothing more than to bring the Doctor back home with her. It had never crossed her mind that he would be living a completely domestic life with her, she always thought they'd be travelling the stars. As they got to boarding, she gripped his arm tightly with slight worry.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Extremely, positively sure," he told her with a smile and a peck on the lips.

They entered the aeroplane and found their seats. Rose sat by the window, the Doctor in the middle, and Jackie on the aisle seat. She had found a magazine and began to read, giving the Doctor and Rose some space.

Rose snuggled up in a ball up against the Doctor and he put a protective arm around her. They shared a single kiss before she turned her head to look out the window. The Doctor frowned in protest – he was enjoying that kiss – but he dared not to voice his opinion as Jackie was sat right next to him. Rose was still staring out the window when the plane took off and she watched Norway travel further behind her.

"Are you ready to live a completely domestic life with me, Doctor?" She asked him quietly so that her mother couldn't hear.

"I've never been happier to do anything in all my incarnations," he admitted. "Besides, it will only be temporary domestic. I have a TARDIS coral."

_Of course,_ how could she forget? The full Time Lord and Donna had chucked the meta-crisis Doctor some TARDIS coral so that he could grow his own and travel the stars of this universe. Rose snuggled up to him and she felt her eyelids suddenly become heavy. Sleep was beckoning to her and she couldn't help but give herself up to it. The Doctor didn't dare move a sleeping Rose, so he continued to stare out the window, wondering what adventures he would encounter in a life spent with Rose Tyler.


End file.
